Love You, do you love me?
by Yewook2124
Summary: Ryeowook sangat mencintai Yesung, Ryeowook mau melakukan apapun demi yesung/GS for Ryeowook and all uke
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summary: Ryeowook sangat mencintai Yesung, Ryeowook mau melakukan apapun demi yesung/GS for Ryeowook and all uke

Rated: T-M

Cast: -Yewook

-Kyumin and all

Author: Yewook2124

"Aku ingin kita putus kim Ryeowook!" Ucap yesung dengan entengnya

"Apa putus? Tapi kenapa kim yesung?" Jawab ryeowook sambil berlinang air mata

"Kau membosankan, aku ingin bebas kau dengar"

"Tapi aku sudah melakukan semuanya demi kau yesung, aku sangat mencintaimu hiks" air mata ryeowook tidak dapat di bendung lagi

"Tapi aku ingin putus kim Ryeowook"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun demi kau, asal jangan putuskan aku hiks"

"Baik aku tidak akan memutuskanmu tapi dengan satu syarat jangn larang" aku lg, jangan paksa aku untuk terus menghubunginmu"

"Baiklah jika itu maumu" ucap ryeowook dengan isakan

Setelah pertengkarang itu yesung keluar dari rumah entah kemana

"Aku sudah melakukan semuanya demimu, aku rela kau benci aku rela kau permalukan aku rela terluka demimu tapi apa masih ada cinta seperti dulu saat pertama kali kita bertemu hiks"

Ryeowook terduduk di sofa ruang tamunya dengan tangisan dan rasa sakit yang takkan pernah dia lupakan

Cinta itu indah

Cinta itu kebahagian

Cinta kadang menyakitkan

Cinta kadang membosankan

Tapi cinta ryeowook kepada yesung tidak akan pernah rapuh seperti kayu termakan usia

-Kim ryeowook-

TBC

Hai" Author balik lagi, maaf FFnya Gaje lagi ini baru sumary ya

Di tunggu reviewnya :D

Kalau yang review banyak author lanjut ff ini :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summary: Ryeowook sangat mencintai Yesung, Ryeowook mau melakukan apapun demi yesung/GS for Ryeowook and all uke

Rated: T-M

Cast: -Yewook

-Kyumin and all

Author: Yewook2124

Don't like don't read!

Bahkan jika kamu bertemu dengan

orang lain dan dipelukannya

Bahagialah, seolah kamu

memamerkannya padaku

Saat aku melihatmu tidak mengatakan

apapun

Saat aku melihat diriku, hanya

menatapmu

Aku menyadari kita banyak menahan

diri

Kita dulu sangat bahagia tetapi sekarang

kita terpisah jauh

1

2

3

Pagi yang cerah di kota seoul, kim Ryeowook ya kim Ryeowook masih setia menunggu yesungnya menunggu dia kembali kembali kepada dirinya

*Ryeowook pov

Oppa apa kau tau betapa rapuhnya aku skrng? Di saat aku benar" mencintaimu kau pergi begitu saja, aku selalu menangis dalam diam hanya untuk menunggumu

*flashback

"Kim Ryeowook tutup matamu"

"Untuk apa oppa?" Tanya Wookie bingung

"Tutup saja chagi"

"Simpanlah ini dengan baik, aku tau aku tidak salah memilihmu, kau orang yg tepat" tutur sang namja sembari meraih sesuatu dari dalam kantong jaket tebalnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung liontin berbandul huruf Y dan menaruhnya ditelapak tangan sang yeoja, menutup tangan itu dan menggenggamnya erat, dan sang yeoja hanya memberikan senyumannya.

"Oppa membawa kalung berhuruf R, oppa akan selalu ingat kau dan oppa akan selalu mencintaimu Kim Ryeowook"

"Gomawo sudah memilih aku, dan mempercayai aku oppa" lanjut sang yeoja dengan masih memasang senyumannya

*flashback off

Seorang yeoja cantik tengah terduduk sendiri di bangku taman dengan tatapan datarngnya, memandang lurus ke arah danau kecil dihadapannya.

*Ryeowook pov

Aku menatap kalung pemberian yesung oppa, aku mengingat saat dulu bersamanya melewati semuanya bersama tapi sekar

Ang? Itu semua sudah musnah

Aku tersenyum miris mengenggam kalung itu

"dia hanya masa lalu yang harus ku lupakan sekarang, dia tidak membutuhkanku lagi" aku tersenyum penuh sesak dan pergi berlalu dari taman itu

Rasanya seperti kamu telah

kehilanganku

Kamu mengatakan padaku untuk

berhenti berpura-pura segalanya baik-

baik saja, berhenti berpura-pura

Dan memahami kita sebenarnya jadi

aku menatapmu

Aku bertemu denganmu hanya sebagai

orang yang kukenal,

Bukan seseorang yang kucinta

Saat aku dengan enteng berpura-pura

dan bertingkah, mungkin telah menjadi

kebenaranku

Cinta datang dan pergi dengan sangat

cepat

*Normal pov

Saat Ryeowook berjalan menuju ke dalam rumahnya dia tidak sengaja melihat namja yang dia cintai di sana bersama seorang yeoja

Tidak sengaja Ryeowook mendengar percakapan mereka berdua

"Aku mencintaimu Park jiyeon, mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Aku sangat mau oppa, aku sangat mencintamu"

Mata Ryeowook memanas saat melihat mereka berdua, rasanya hati ryeowook hancur berkeping" orang yang dulu sangat Ryeowook cintai sekarang telah menghianatinya

"Aku sekarang tau oppa, kau lebih memilih dia di banding aku mungkin dia lebih baik dari aku, mungkin dia tidak seperti aku yang selalu mengekangmu" Ryeowook berguman dalam hati lalu berlari keluar rumahnya

Meskipun aku menutup mata, cahaya yang menyinari kita

Masih sama

Aku menjaga waktu-waktu berharga kita

Meskipun rasa sakit datang dalam banyak kesempatan

Hari-hari dimana kita berjanji selamanya

Selama waktu itulah, sampai itulah aku tak akan pernah melupakannya

Aku mengingatnya

Saat ini hati Ryeowook sangat hancur dia di hianati oleh orang yang sangat dia cintai

Ryeowook menangis sekencang"nya Ryeowook tidak menghiraukan tatapan orang" yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh

*Normal pov

"Kau tau oppa, aku yang merasakan sakit bukan kau aku yang merasa terhianati bukan kau, kau selalu mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku tapi nyatanya kau berhianat di belakangku" Ryeowook menangis sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak

tanpa sadar tiba" Yesung berada di sebelahnya "Maafkan oppa wookie, oppa tidak bermaksud oppa tau kau melihatnya tadi" Yesung menghapus air mata Ryeowook

"Aku tidak apa" oppa, seharusnya aku sadar dari dulu kau tak pernah mencintaiku"

"Bukan seperti itu Kim Ryeowook, oppa mencintaimu"

"Jangan berbohong oppa, jangan beri aku harapan kosong lagi kau bahagia akupun juga bahagia"

"Bodohnya aku mengorbankan seseorang yang sudah tulus mencintaiku demi orang yang aku suka aku mencintaimu aku bingung dengan perasaanku maafkan aku Kim Ryeowook aku sudah banyak membuatmu terluka aku bodoh aku orang jahat tapi kenapa kau tetap mencintaiku"

"Kau tak tau oppa, seharusnya aku membencimu sekarang tapi Ini aku kembalikan, aku tidak pantas menerimanya berikan saja pada yeojamu aku mencintaimu walaupun kau tidak mencintaiku aku akan mengingat semuanya semua kenangan kita saranghae Kim Yesung" Ryeowook memegang tangan Yesung lalu memberikan yesung kalung

Ryeowook tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan yesung

Ryeowook berlali sekencang"nya menuju rumah Sungmin dengan berlinang air mata menahan rasa sesak dalam hatinya

Tok! tok! tok!

Ryeowook mengetuk pintu apartemen sungmin

"Sungmin eon ini aku Wookie buka pintunya"

Pintupun terbuka(?)

"Oh wookie ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Ryeowook memeluk Sungmin

"Yesung oppa jahat hiks, dia mencintai yeoja lain hiks" Ryeowook menangis di pelukan Sungmin

"Mana kim Yesung itu berani"nya dia menyakiti adikku!" sungmin mengepalkan tangannya

"Aku tak apa" eon, aku bahagia asalkan dia bahagia"

"Aku tau wookie hatimu sakit saat ini, aku bingung denganmu wookie kenapa kau masih saja mencintainya"

"Aku mencintainya dan akan tetap mencintainya eon" Ryeowook tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya hatinya sangat sakit

*Apakah kau sangat tersakiti? Apakah kau sangat lelah? Apakah aku menyulitkanmu?

Aku terbiasa hanya menerima cinta, sepertinya aku hanya memahami diriku sendiri

1

2

3

Bug! Bug! Bug!

"Kau bodoh Kim Yesung! Kau sangat bodoh!" Kyuhyun terus memukul wajah yesung

"Pukul saja aku, aku rela kau pukul sampai mati aku telah menghianati orang yang sudah mencintaku"

"Kenapa kau menghianatinya dia sudah banyak berkorban untukmu"

"Ini untuk Ryeowook" satu pukulan di layangkan ke muka yesung

"Ini untuk rasa sakit Ryeowook" Pukulan kedua di layangkan

"Dan ini untuk perasaan Ryeowook" pukulan terahir di layangkan

"Jangan harap kau akan melihat Ryeowook lagi, aku sudah mepercayaimu tapi kau seperti ini aku akan mengambil Ryeowook kembali! Ingat itu Kim Yesung!" Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan yesung dengan luka memar di wajahnya.

Aku lebih merasa tersakiti karena inilah hal yang diinginkan oleh hatiku,

Aku mencintaimu namun hal yang harus kulakukan adalah berpisah denganmu

Aku meminta maaf dan berterima kasih karena kau telah memberiku cinta

Aku punya banyak kekurangan, maafkanlah aku yang meninggalkanmu

-Kim Yesung-

END

Eh salah TBC(?)

Hai" Author balik lagi, maaf FFnya Gaje lagi Maaf Kalau ada salah" kata dan typo berlebihan(?)

Di tunggu reviewnya :D

Kalau yang review banyak author lanjut ff ini :D

Salanghae :*(?)


End file.
